


Love is Blindness

by DisorderedFlame



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Starkcest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark和他哥哥Gregory Stark帶NC17的愛恨情仇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blindness

　　標題：Love is Blindness  
　　相關：Ultimate Marvel(Earth-1610)  
　　CP： Gregory Stark/Tony Stark （斜線前後代表攻受）  
　　分級：NC17

WARNING：  
　　梗概：Tony Stark和他哥哥Gregory Stark帶NC17的愛恨情仇。  
　　成份：好或者不好的性描寫。粗口。人渣!Howard Stark. 兄弟亂倫。作者腦洞太大而且三觀不正。可能還有邏輯不明，雷到大家乃至OOC出現。請謹慎自救。  
　　主要以Mark Millar寫的Marvel終極世界為藍本，所以設定要是不小心被我弄錯的話，請以他寫的爲準。

　　棄權：當然都不是我的。

　　本體是在SLO3和ADSL上派發的鐵人兄弟推廣無料、現在參加的場次都差不多了所以就放出全文w  
　　……作者不接受哥哥是OC以及Howard太過人渣這兩種批評，其他一概願意虛心接受。（。

 

　　這對於Tony Stark而言本只是應該他無數宿醉過後的早晨之中的一個，就是在前一天晚上灌了幾瓶酒並且大概還睡了哪個姑娘罷了——呃，他甚至忘記了她長什麼樣兒了。金髮碧眼還是黑髮藍眼？怎麼都好——沒事，習慣了。Tony在對著馬桶吐得一塌糊塗的時候在心裡對自己說著，全身癱軟得連站起來都有困難。他只是抬起頭攝取了那麼一點點氧氣然後嘔吐感又湧了上來，然後又是一次循環。  
　　見鬼，他到底喝了多少。Tony在按下馬桶的沖水鍵的時候癱坐在地上，儘管充斥他鼻腔的氣味還是讓他感覺糟糕透頂，但是他終於可以好好呼吸了——而這個時候有誰把一張紙巾遞到了他面前。哦，一位友善的陌生人。多好。Tony的視線還是無法聚焦，世界在他面前輕輕搖晃，有點像那些用手持式攝像機拍攝的電影鏡頭。  
　　“噢，謝了。”他下意識地扯起一邊的嘴角，頭也不抬地接過了紙巾。他還是覺得有些喘不過氣，不過至少比剛才好多了。  
　　“該說你還是老樣子嗎。”  
　　Tony不知道要罵上多少句粗口才能表達他現在的心情。簡單地說就是，他媽的他已經有十年沒有聽過這聲音了——不帶一絲起伏又如鯁在喉的——那傢伙說出的每一個音節仿佛都要刺在他的心臟。他幾乎要嘲笑起自己的愚蠢，操，他居然有那麼一瞬間覺得這是個善良而沉默的陌生人。Tony Stark乾咳了一兩次之後強迫自己抬起頭，視線對上男人刺眼的白西裝和金髮，唔，還有那雙該是和他一模一樣的藍眼睛。  
　　“哦，Greg.好久不見？”  
　　Tony覺得自己快要恨死這種會下意識扯起嘴角的習慣了。不為什麽，就為了他媽的他看著這傢伙居然還能擠出半個像話或者不像話的笑容（他絕對沒有要笑的意思）——就好像Greg只要站在那裡就能讓他狼狽不堪。  
　　不過這興許也不是什麽問題，畢竟他哪一次宿醉醒來的時候不狼狽呢。  
　　……又或者說，他還有哪副狼狽相可以是Gregory Stark沒見過的呢。  
　　Gregory Stark.  
　　Tony近乎充滿恨意地重複了這個名字，仿佛是恨不得將每一個字母都咬碎一樣。他有點想虛張聲勢一樣說一句“哦該說我想你了，哥哥”或者是什麽別的，但最後從他嘴裡蹦出來的除了幾聲近乎歎息一樣的乾笑以外、還真是什麽都沒有。Greg沒有再說話就只是站在那裡一言不發地看著他，這種感覺真是他媽的熟悉。  
　　……熟悉得讓他甚至有一瞬間以為自己還可以就像這樣和Greg僵持一整天。

##  **LOVE IS BLINDNESS**

　　可是這一次僵持的時間遠遠說不上長，他覺得就只是幾分鐘而已。Greg給他留下一句去洗澡然後就走了出去，語氣里滿是冷漠甚至不屑——他在被熱水沖刷著身體的時候想著，十年了，那傢伙真的就一直是那副樣子嗎——想到這裡Tony不禁皺起眉頭。  
　　……十年了。  
　　也許十年前的今天Gregory Stark一大早就去了機場，陪同他去機場的就只有他們的老管家。說不定老Jarvis還會給Stark家的大少爺準備最後一次早餐然後再和他一起去機場（他覺得如果Jarvis堅持要去的話，Greg是不會拒絕的），目送Greg乘上離開美國的飛機，之後再在Tony Stark醒來之前回到他工作多年的地方——他回來之後還會看到Stark家的小少爺，從他可惡的老父親那裡繼承了一整個北半球的Anthony Stark失魂落魄地大叫著他哥哥的名字從房間里衝出來，他會對上老管家的目光——然後比他真正的父親還要更像他的父親的Edwin Jarvis會對他說，少爺，早餐已經準備好了。那仿佛是在說從今天開始、這個家就只剩下他們兩個人了。  
　　但現在的Tony Stark根本就想不起十年前發生這些事的日期是不是跟今天的重疊了。至於溫柔而和善的Jarvis不久前已經入了土，Tony愛過的那個紅髮女人殺死了他多少年以來的依靠。  
　　然後這個家就只剩下他一個人了。  
　　……嘖。

　　這是個老土非常的故事——就只是一個聲名顯赫的家族，一個道貌岸然而對兒子們漠不關心的父親，一個只能在照片和父親喝得爛醉之後的敘述中得見一點蛛絲馬跡的母親，一對生來就註定是要繼承這個商業帝國的天才兄弟。而在父親死了之後，這對兄弟就會爲了爭奪老父親的遺產而互相殘殺——遵循的就只是勝者為王的叢林法則，握手言和或者和睦相處這種字眼大概就連出現在他們人生中的機會都沒有——也許十五歲的Tony Stark可以有這種天真爛漫的幻想，但那時候的他還在大麻製造的幻覺中醉生夢死；而更不用說的是、Gregory Stark這種人壓根兒就不可能有這種想法。  
　　他們的父親給了他們整個世界，但從來就沒有教他們學會分享。  
　　……又或者說Howard Stark怎麼可能想過教給他們什麽叫做分享。

　　他看到Greg坐在沙發上，在那個這棟房子中他唯一會在睡房或者工作室以外習慣性逗留的地方翻著一本少說有十多年歷史的書——感覺說不出的怪異卻又有微妙的熟悉感——這是一種十年、或者更早以前的Tony Stark見慣了的光景，只是這已經再也不是他曾經棲息過的那一個和外界隔絕的、林中小屋一般的世界了。  
　　“Jarvis在哪？”他剛在Greg旁邊就聽到對方問。  
　　“死了。”  
　　“我問他在哪裡下葬。”  
　　“……我送他回老家了。”  
　　“唔。”Greg合上了那本書。Tony不知道自己有沒有搞錯，但是他剛剛覺得坐在他旁邊的哥哥的臉上有了一絲難以察覺的感情表現（是一種悲傷或者痛苦？也許）。他覺得如果是在以前的話他不會錯過的，但是他們已經分開太久，以致他再無法輕易分辨出這些了。他能理解——那可是Jarvis而不是別的誰，他對於他們兄弟倆的意義總是非同尋常。  
　　……Greg的手指從他的臉頰一直滑到耳後，幾乎在輕輕湊過去的同時在他後腦上施加了一點點力度，用他熟悉的聲音說，“我跟我這位麻煩的弟弟打過招呼了嗎？”——現在他是又一次對上了那雙長得和他該是一模一樣、在他記憶中卻從來是“什麽都沒有”的眼睛了。而Greg的手指一直滑到他頸后，每一次按壓都輕得可以給他仿佛是一不留神就會感覺不到的印象——但Tony真的不覺得他是在用觸覺去感受這些，身體已經仿佛不再屬於自己，就像Greg和他之間的那一點點接觸面上有閃爍的藍白色電流通過，而這些電流能毫無障礙地使他連靈魂都顫抖。他不怎麼願意用確切的科學理論解釋這些，只是Tony Stark清楚的知道這種顫抖來自他的記憶深處，來自他和Greg一起走過的那些荒謬透頂的日子。  
　　“一點都沒有變，Tony.你還是那個無可救藥的性癮患者。”  
　　Tony在手指滑到脊椎的時候發出了一聲近乎愉悅的歎息，而Greg那種幾乎從來未有一絲動搖的、冰冷而說不上有什麽起伏的聲音於他而言有種可恨的，近乎蠱惑的力量。年輕的Tony甚至曾經覺得Greg給他下了藥——然而他比誰都明白，他的哥哥從來就不需要、也并不屑于這麼做。  
　　……他媽的Tony Stark對天發誓就算他是真的像他哥哥說的一樣，性癮嚴重得病入膏肓，但也還不至於像現在一樣被碰幾下就硬起來。  
　　他一定是瘋了。  
　　“想我了嗎、弟弟？”Greg在他耳邊低聲說，手指一直滑下去直到尾椎，隔著他的浴袍有一下沒一下地撫摸著。Tony把額頭埋在了對方的頸窩、仿佛連織物的觸感都已經變成了回憶中的樣子——Greg在叫他躺下、閉上眼睛、不要說話。  
　　“不，Greg.你以為你他媽的是誰啊現在的Tony Stark不接受……”  
　　“躺下。”對方打斷了他的反駁而且用手指輕輕掃過他的腰側——光是這樣Tony就已經止不住顫抖，但他還是嘟囔著尚未完全放棄反駁，直到Greg說，我不想我們剛剛重逢就把你綁起來、弟弟。  
　　哦操。  
　　結果他就真的乖乖躺在了沙發上，視界陷入黑暗。他的哥哥的語氣中一半是讚賞一半是不容置疑，他說，好孩子(Good boy)。Tony努力在他的脖子、鎖骨被啃咬，被舔吻剛剛被咬過還殘留著痛感的地方的時候壓抑著喘息，Greg的手指在乳頭周邊打著轉，讓他已經硬了起來的陰莖和織物摩擦著，挑起慾望卻似乎並不打算給予愉悅。而他一直不願意承認的是，Gregory Stark一直都知道什麽是他無法抗拒的——他知曉Tony Stark的每一個弱點。說得簡單一點就是如果他是一座城堡，那麼Gregory就擁有開啟這一座城堡的每一道門的鑰匙，他從來都可以在其中通行無阻。  
　　“Greg…”他幾乎是絕望地扭動著，低語著對方的名字，結果是一根手指輕輕按在他的嘴唇上再次對他強調了緘默的重要性。  
　　“你絕望嗎，Tony.”  
　　他在Greg的手指壓到後腰上一條剛癒合沒多久的傷痕時倒吸了一口涼氣。如果不是被碰到的話他都幾乎已經忘記它的存在了，混合著瘙癢和些少疼痛的感覺讓他欲罷不能——但他在聽到Gregory說這句話的時候猶如墜入深淵。  
　　“她殺死了Jarvis.”  
　　Greg的手指從胸前路過胃部一直移到小腹、做出一個仿佛要將他剖開的動作，然後碰到他硬到不行的老二。Tony用力咬著下唇沒有回答，這個時候他反而有那麼一點感激之前他的哥哥叫他不要說話了——他想起了Jarvis倒在血泊中的樣子，Natasha就只是開了一槍而已，要殺死一個老人家於她而言是那麼輕而易舉。到現在他的哥哥好像是終於不再僅僅是撩撥情欲了，Greg在愛撫著他的陰莖，讓他的慾望高聲咆哮。  
　　“不……”他輕聲反駁著，卻沒有收到另一次提醒。  
　　“可是讓你絕望的卻不僅僅是這一點，Tony——你的絕望不僅僅是因為你愛著她，她卻背叛了你或者是她殺死了Jarvis.”  
　　他的哥哥手上的動作加快了一些，把他推到懸崖邊上。他聽到被自己壓抑的低吟近乎嗚咽，又或者是一種無聲的尖叫。Tony咬著牙，近乎無助地顫抖——他不知道Greg看著這樣的自己會有什麽感想——也許他會很高興看到他的弟弟這樣？也許。他想起Natasha的手掌分別被兩支箭矢穿過釘在牆上，最後一支正中眉心；垂下來的紅色頭髮沒能遮住她瞳孔已經散開卻還是圓睜的綠眼睛。  
　　……他不知道Clint要多憤怒、痛苦或是絕望才會做到這種程度。  
　　“你絕望、是因為你沒能為Jarvis報仇。而且……”  
　　他幾乎是哭叫著，一半是想要阻止Greg繼續說下去而另一半是因為Gregory在用指甲輕戳著鈴口，他想要釋放卻得不到准許——可是他的哥哥只會對此無動於衷，從來都是。  
　　“而且還因為——即使是站在那裡的人是你，你也不會殺死她的。”  
　　“我可憐的弟弟。”Gregory Stark在他耳邊輕聲說。  
　　Tony仿佛聽到了最後一把鎖被打開的，清脆而短促的聲音。  
　　在Greg放開的一瞬間他射了出來，之後就筋疲力盡地癱在了沙發上，淚水不受控制地從眼眶湧出，然後他的哥哥托起他的頭舔舐他的眼眶仿佛在拭去他的眼淚……Tony在把額頭靠在Greg的懷裡的時候哽咽著重複了幾次Fuck you Gregory Stark.這個混蛋撕開他的傷疤、用利刃再次割開他尚未長好的血肉、像是嫌不夠似的在他的傷口上再撒上一把鹽，幸災樂禍地看著他再一次陷入絕望，最後還對他拿出這種假惺惺的溫柔。  
　　……他早該知道這就是他的哥哥的作風了，但問題是——他常常心甘情願地被Greg矇騙，就像他確實值得被Greg溫柔對待一樣，在這一點上，十五歲、二十五歲乃至三十五歲的Tony Stark還真是半點進步都沒有。

　　“真相總是能像這樣傷害你嗎、弟弟。”Greg的語氣又回到了那種冷冰冰的樣子，但卻像是安撫他一樣輕輕拍了他的背幾下，Tony停頓了一下之後咬牙切齒地再次回了他一句Fuck you.  
　　……他和Gregory Stark之間的事情並不是一天半天能說清楚的。  
　　Tony本以為在他做出選擇的那一晚之後、或者說是在Greg的離開之後他們就可以真正分道揚鑣，在媒體們厭惡了用Howard Stark兩個兒子之間的恩恩怨怨做文章之後，一切就會回歸沉寂。他們再也不會相見——也再不用相見了。至少對於二十五歲的Tony Stark而言，十年的時間大約就相當於一輩子一樣漫長，誰又能預料到這之間可以發生多少事呢。然而他遠遠沒有想到的是這十年，他過得有點太快樂了——還能有什麽不快樂的呢？巨富、浪蕩子、超級英雄……他愛死這種生活了，所以當快樂的Tony Stark的心被挖開一個大洞的時候，他就痛得當場連眼淚都流不出來。而更糟糕的事情總是在後頭——他和Gregory註定要互相廝殺的，然而Greg從不輕易對人宣戰。十年前的Greg最後是拿了那麼一點錢就離開了美國——報紙上說Stark家在南半球的產業都給了他，那是真話，但他們也許忽略——又或者是故意忽略了一件事——那可是他媽的南半球。南半球能有什麽呢？沙漠？西班牙人？還是亞馬遜河？  
　　十年前Greg的“退讓”顯得那麼不合邏輯，所以他絕對有理由相信Greg回來就是爲了向他宣戰。十年前的Tony勝算寥寥，而這一次——他還不知道自己手上能有多少個、或者說、還剩下多少個籌碼。他和Greg已經糾纏了二十五年、而從現在開始他們還會繼續糾纏下去，直到一方殺死另一方……又或者是更糟糕的，直到兩敗俱傷為止。

　　要說的話他和Gregory的第一次發生在他還抽大麻那時候。  
　　其實這中間也沒有什麽很複雜的——他就是那時候進入叛逆期沒多久，在抽大麻的同時還跟一大堆人睡過而已。把性本身看做反抗是個蠢主意——然而Tony Stark不否認自己有這麼想過：他以為這樣就可以讓那個跟自己的公司和工作結了婚、要不就是一直泡在酒精里的Howard Stark氣得跳腳；或者說是對Gregory這種虛偽的“優等生”作出挑釁。可是他錯得離譜——Howard直到最後也沒讓他得逞，而至於Greg則是在他終於不再去酒店開房而是直接把一個姑娘帶了回家之後作出了讓他始料未及的反擊。那時候的Greg看上去並沒有生氣而甚至是在臉上掛起了一些笑意——他沒對Tony說話而是微笑著對那個金髮姑娘說了些什麽他不怎麼聽得清楚的話然後她就自討沒趣地走了（而Tony現在還是爲了自己那時候因為之前抽了些大麻神志不清、聽不清Greg到底對她說了些什麽而深深後悔，他媽的他居然錯過了這個！）。然後他賭氣一般要回自己房間的時候他的哥哥叫住他、說我應該早就跟你說過你在外面瘋成了什麼樣子我都不管，可是你不能帶那些亂七八糟的人回家。他瞪了Greg一眼說，咬我啊。  
　　……結果是那天夜裡Greg就操了他，那時候他已經不是第一次跟男人睡了可是他還是疼得要死。倒不是說Greg真的有多粗暴而只是……他媽的這個混蛋一定是故意的。當然了，Greg也和他之前提過的一樣咬了他——而且，很多次。以致Tony第二天不得不謹慎地看好自己的圍巾別讓它掉下來——他是不是還應該感激這是冬天？呸。但是Tony不會否認到最後自己還是有種仿佛奸計得逞的愉快感，他光是想著Greg在那麼一瞬間里流露出的獨佔欲和憤怒、又或者僅僅因為Greg把他操到哭，他就可以毫不猶豫地說自己一輩子都會記得這一天。  
　　……當然了，Greg也許並不會真的因為Tony說了那一句“咬我啊”而怒火攻心，更多的興許是因為他有說，趕走她？你來滿足我嗎？——從這方面來說他這叫自作自受。而對於他和Greg而言，它也只不過是一個小小的開端。

　　事實上Tony是覺得Jarvis和Howard都知道他跟Greg搞到一起這件事。他從小就認為Jarvis其實是住在他們家土地上的神——沒有一個人類能像他一般無所不知、無所不能卻又充滿慈愛的。這個家裡發生的一切都不會瞞得過老Jarvis的眼睛——無論是小時候的他打碎了花瓶還是長大了之後偷偷抽大麻，Jarvis都會知道，只是他不一定說出來罷了。再退一萬步說，他自己或者是Greg大約也從來沒打算對老管家掩飾這些事。Tony在見到他的朋友們的時候也許會想辦法遮掩脖子上的咬痕或者繩子、手銬在手腕上留下的痕跡，但絕不會對Jarvis這麼做——他願意讓Jarvis知道他的一切。至於Howard……這個家裡仍然關心他死活的也就只有善良過頭的老管家了（神總會平等地愛著每一個人）。自從Howard知道他的兒子們已經再不是那些可以讓他隨意毆打而無力反抗的孩童、他就用兩倍的噪音（對，他用這個詞）來代替毆打的那一部份。Howard每一次大吵大鬧之後Tony當晚就會騎在Greg身上叫得更大聲（儘管他覺得那時候的Howard八成是因為爛醉聽不到）而不管第二天的自己會不會下不了床或者說不出話——他小時候看到Howard的憤怒會感到恐懼，而現在是老混蛋越生氣他就越是高興。而Greg只用一個詞評價了他和Howard：幼稚。  
　　然而到最後是無論是Jarvis還是Howard對此還是一句話都沒說——該說這其實挺符合這一個瘋狂的家庭的風格的。畢竟他們說什麽也都是徒勞——到最後、他和Greg之間的一切亂七八糟的問題都只能由他們自己解決，就如同人類之間的問題最後也只能由人類來解決一般。他們的戰爭在Howard把他自己整死之後就會開始，所以在這之前他們大可以用矛頭直指對方的愛和恨讓命運的絲線糾纏得緊一點、再緊一點，讓他們縱使是殺死對方之後命運和回憶依舊可以交錯在一起，直到他們被綁成一個個解不開的戈迪安繩結。他有這種自信把兩邊的繩頭都收進去，畢竟他從多少年以前開始就已經恨透了Gregory：原因也許是因為Greg比他還要聰明（對，這一點他非常不服氣），從小就是一副虛偽的優等生模樣，處事圓滑而一絲不苟，和他截然不同的生活態度——又或者可以是僅僅因為Greg長了一頭金髮、以及仿佛就是要和他做死對頭一樣穿著刺眼的白西裝罷了……Tony並不怎麼願意去費神深究這種恨意是從哪裡來的，畢竟對於一對註定要互相廝殺的兄弟而言，恨總是比愛要來得簡單明瞭得多。

　　可是老父親的死終歸是來得比他想像中要快——時間總是比他想像中過得要快的。當然這也不代表Howard死了他能有什麽特別傷心的，他從只有幾歲，被揍得遍體鱗傷的時候開始，他就恨不得這個混蛋去死了。得知Howard的死訊的那天晚上他把Greg推到了Howard曾經的睡房里——然後是Greg把他壓在床上、書桌上做了好幾次直到他哭著哀求讓他射為止。他們在那個房間里瘋狂地親吻直到窒息，就像可以用這種方式來宣告自己的勝利；仿佛是獲得新生的狂喜、報仇雪恨的快感乃至所有說得清說不清的感情終於找到了出口一般。就連Greg都可以一反常態地問他一句“喜歡嗎”——然後他用狠狠地咬了Greg的嘴唇做了肯定回答。

　　Howard的葬禮交給了Gregory操持，他本人對此沒有任何異議——讓Tony Stark來做的話這個葬禮八成會變成狂歡節。說Howard的死給他帶來了多大的打擊的報紙雜誌都是在胡編亂造，這種打擊說不定還比不上Tony看到他的哥哥穿著黑西裝站在教堂里來的要大（真的，非常刺眼。）——還不如說，真正打擊到他的是在離葬禮開始沒多久的時候他把Greg拉到洗手間里然後對Greg說，操我，而Greg沒按照他說的去做——而在那時候的他看來這甚至比Howard Stark的死更加值得他為之哭泣，該死的家族榮耀居然令Greg拒絕他——這他媽的真是太傷人了。  
　　“你瘋了、Tony.”Greg推開了他。  
　　“說得你好像還有多少理智一樣，哥哥。”他冷笑著回答。他以為之後Greg會單手掐著他的脖子把他按到牆上，讓他的後腦撞得發疼，然後就在父親的葬禮上把他上到哭的——而Greg是做了前兩樣而沒有做最後一樣，也沒有像Tony解釋半句而只是給他下命令說回去好好呆著，光是這麼一小會兒就讓Tony近乎窒息。Greg放開了他之後就徑直走了出去，幾乎是把他丟在那裡。短暫的呼吸困難讓他大口喘氣，眼淚鼻涕一起流下來，他就隨便用放在西裝里的手帕擦了一下就回去坐到另一排椅子上——他就是跟Greg在賭氣而已。新聞媒體會拍到這一對在老父親死了之後就馬上迫不及待地開戰的兄弟，會拍到Gregory Stark冷冰冰的面孔以及Tony Stark半紅的眼眶（他懷疑能不能看清楚），然後第二天就會有些什麽Stark家的兩個兒子在他們父親的葬禮上沒有流一滴眼淚這種標題出現——他連想都不用想就知道的，畢竟他跟新聞媒體都周旋多少年了。

　　——可是這還遠遠沒有結束。他在看到Howard的遺囑之後只是恨不得把那老傢伙揪出來再殺他一次——不、好幾次。那時候Greg不在家，他就躲進自己的房間里把門反鎖上，咬牙切齒地一次又一次咒駡著剛死了沒多久的Howard Stark，想著自己沒有白白恨他這麼多年。遺囑上寫的是把北半球的產業交給Tony而把另外的給Greg，至於在銀行那些錢就是每人一半。他以為自己早就接受了自己和Gregory會不得不互相殘殺的命運——他可以接受的，但是他怎麼會想到這其實壓根兒說不上是命運，而大約不過是Howard下的一盤棋？這個混蛋相當想看到Greg去殺死Tony又或者是反過來：他就連死了之後也不願意放過他們。Howard Stark到底有多恨自己的兩個兒子呢——是因為如果沒有他們兩個、Maria就不會死？還是因為他們成為了他事業路上的絆腳石？  
　　……他不知道。  
　　他沒有回答那幾下敲門聲也沒有去開門——在敲門聲沉寂了一會兒之後Greg打開門出現了（八成是向Jarvis拿了鑰匙）。  
　　“看過那份遺囑了？”他坐到了Tony的旁邊。  
　　“……”他點點頭。Greg在沉默了一會兒之後凑了過去親吻了他的嘴角，輕輕咬了幾下他的下唇，把手指埋進他的髪間——他的哥哥在安慰他，儘管Greg一句話都沒有說但Tony就是知道。呵，他是不是應該好好記著這一次，因為他一輩子可能也就只配得到Gregory Stark的這麼一次安慰？他近乎撕扯地“解開”Greg那件襯衣上的紐扣，在手掌終於碰觸到對方脊背上的皮膚的時候停下——Greg. 他幾乎是抽泣著重複這一個音節，換來的是對方俯下身去親吻他的喉結，脖子和鎖骨，然後濕熱柔軟的觸感碰到他的乳頭，夾雜著吮吸和啃咬的愛撫讓他的呼吸急促起來，而尾椎乃至后穴處隔著布料的按壓帶來的快感讓他更加喘不過氣。他的哥哥叫他趴下他就順從地照做——而後Greg的撫摸從肩胛骨開始，壓過脊椎和腰側，甚至連肋骨都能感受到輕微的刺癢，他難耐地扭動身體要求更多，然後他的哥哥在他耳邊說，耐心，Tony.你想要的一切我終究都會給你。  
　　“…You fucking bastard.”  
　　……誰他媽的稀罕啊。Tony不禁扯起嘴角。然後被侵入后穴的手指打斷思緒，在潤滑劑的幫助下Greg的手指的進出大概也不會遇到多少障礙——該死、他的哥哥已經太過熟悉他的身體了，他早就知道怎麼可以光用手指就讓Tony射上幾次——不過也許不是今天。只能說Greg是在還說不上充分準備好他的時候就進入了他，緩慢地，一點一點推進到最深處，然後以精准的撞擊讓他只能抓著床單尖叫——當然了，他怎麼可能會想要Greg停下。他可喜歡被Greg操到哭著射出來了，真的。Tony不記得那天晚上他們做了多少次，反正他是在Greg身上又咬又抓——然後就迎來了變本加厲的反擊。最後Tony筋疲力盡地倒在他的哥哥身上。他的金髮兄弟輕輕撫摸著他的頭髮對他說——你是多麼容易被真相傷害的人啊，Tony.  
　　然後他回了Greg一句Fuck you、用自己的嘴唇堵上了對方的嘴。仿佛是要為他們年少無知的、最後的瘋狂劃上一個破折號一般——如果這是的話。Greg在Tony的手指上落下一吻，說他會回來。可是——管他呢、他就先這麼聽著吧。  
　　這遠遠說不上有什麽是好或是壞，畢竟他已經獲得了Gregory Stark一生中最不可能給予他人的東西——就是只有這麼一次也已經足夠了。而無論這之後他們將會按照他們父親的意願互相殘殺，或者是像Gregory說的那樣，他終於會把Tony想要的一切給他——他都可以不在乎了。

　　這也許是他們開始互相殘殺之前最後的溫情——Stark家的兩兄弟之間的糾葛還遠遠沒有結束——而Greg的歸來則更是證明了他的正確。他拉著Greg的領帶仿佛不甘示弱地親了過去并加深了這個吻。他和Gregory在那一次離別之前就已經把戈迪安繩結的頭尾收了進去，再沒有什麽能將他解開了。  
　　至少Tony Stark是這樣相信的。

END?  


**Author's Note:**

> 　　各位好這是趕稿趕到風中淩亂的果果。  
> 　　當你看到這一段的時候只能說是太好了因為我的努力終於沒有白費！（哭泣）雖然本來想著這本應該全部都是里番但卻還是沒有真的達到很多里番的水平（主要還是寫里番太費字數而我沒那麼多錢印），真是非常抱歉。雖然很久以前就已經有寫鐵人兄弟的這些想法但無奈真是太冷所以一直都沒有狠下心動筆，而這次動筆就覺得他們實在有太多東西是我在這麼一點兒字數里無法完全表達的，所以就斷在這裡了真對不起……他們還有太多故事需要敘述，而且這離結局還有相當遠，但我這次卻只能寫到這裡真是個遺憾……我還有好多里番和腦洞沒有篇幅寫嗷嗚。（喂  
> 　　要是您看完之後可以有那麼一點點愛上他們我就很幸福了。當然如果您也願意愛上Marvel的終極世界的話我會更幸福的啦！;w;  
> 　　總之，感謝您的閱讀。（鞠躬
> 
> 　　有機會我再寫幾個里番吧（被打
> 
> BY 果果


End file.
